


To Love And To Honour (Español)

by Midnight_Luna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Disney's Coco AU, Gen, Inspired by Coco (2017), Japanese Festival, M/M, Obon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, THIS IS NOT AN OMEGAVERSE, Viktuuri Angst Bang 2019
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Luna/pseuds/Midnight_Luna
Summary: Desde que Hikari Katsuki pisó el hielo por primera vez, descubrió una pasión como ninguna por el patinaje artístico, queriendo convertirse en una patinadora a pesar de las prohibiciones de su papá. En el día del Obon, el festival japonés para honrar a los espíritus de los ancestros y celebrar su visita al Mundo de los Vivos, ella se embarcará en un viaje sin precedentes a la Tierra de los Muertos, descubrir los secretos que destrozaron su pequeña familia y hallar la verdadera razón por la que su padre nunca la dejó ir cerca a una pista de patinaje, ayudándolo a superar sus miedos y traumas que le impidieron cumplir la promesa que le hizo algunos años atrás al hombre que nunca dejó de amar, pero una vez traicionó inconscientemente.Un Universo Alternativo de Coco, de Disney, escrito para el Viktuuri Angst Bang.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Original Character(s), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	To Love And To Honour (Español)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Por fin puedo compartir mi fic para el Viktuuri Angst Bang, un evento en Tumblr y Twitter hecho por fans en inglés (aunque dado el tema de mi historia pensé que sería bueno escribir una versión en español n.n)
> 
> He tenido esta historia en mis pendientes durante un año (literalmente) y es ahora que encontré la oportunidad de compartirla con ustedes.
> 
> Ojalá les guste!

—¡Quiero patinar en hielo!

Estas habían sido las primeras palabras de Hikari Katsuki la primera vez que entró a la pista de patinaje de los Nishigoris, cuando tenía cuatro años. Había estado tan emocionada recorriendo cada centímetro del lobby, que no notó la expresión de horror de su papá y la mirada que cruzó con Yuuko, justo antes de decir con una pequeña sonrisa:

—Oh, pero tú estás muy pequeña para eso, cariño!

Hika se detuvo en el acto y observó a su papá con un puchero en sus delicados labios rosas. En cierta parte sabía que solo estaban allí porque abuela Hiroko estaba enferma y tía Mari estaba de viaje en el extranjero, así que tendría que quedarse con tía Yuuko mientras papá trabajaba.

Sin embargo, Hika no se quejaba del todo. Le gustaba pasar el rato con las trillizas hijas de Yuuko porque eran divertidas y siempre le enseñaban cosas nuevas, como aquella vez en que tomaron prestado el teléfono de Yuuko y Hika aprendió a navegar en YouTube, deslizándose de video en video y guardando en su mente las melodías de canciones infantiles que pronto se habían convertido en sus favoritas.

Hoy tampoco era la excepción. En cuanto Yuuri pronunció aquellas palabras y eventualmente salió del edificio, el rostro de Axel (quien clamaba ser la mayor) se iluminó de modo travieso e inmediatamente arrastró a Hika hacia los vestuarios. Una vez allí, y tras asegurarse de que solo sus hermanas las habían seguido, susurró al oído de la niña:

—Descuida, nosotras te ayudaremos

—¡Te enseñaremos a subirte a unos patines! —agregó Lutz

—¡Y a dar vueltas por la pista! —exclamó Loop

Hika no podía creer su suerte, y para su edad descubrió que esta no sería la única vez que las trillizas la consentirían y le ayudarían a hacer realidad sus sueños.

Aquella tarde fue una de las mejores en la vida de la pequeña Hika; Axel y Lutz le enseñaron a usar un par de patines de hielo y, para el final del día, Hika consiguió dar una vuelta completa a la pista sin ayuda. En su inocencia y felicidad por su reciente logro, Hika corrió hacia tía Yuuko para contarle lo que acababa de suceder, pero se encontró con una expresión de horror y una voz chillona dirigida a sus hijas.

—¡¿Pero qué hicieron?! —exclamó aterrada— Yuuri va a matarme. ¡Les dije le hicieran caso por una vez!

—Pero mamá, Hika ya sabe patinar en hielo —replicó Lutz mientras sus hermanas se abrazaban para protegerse de la furia de su madre—. Si sigue entrenando, quizá llegue a ser tan grande como Vi-

—No lo digas! —soltó Yuuko, esta vez con una expresión completamente seria— No te atrevas a decir su nombre en frente de ella, Lutz. Y ustedes dos tampoco.

Las trillizas callaron al instante y se quedaron muy quietas ante el dedo acusador apuntado hacia las tres, asintiendo al unísono. Luego, Yuuko se agachó frente a Hika y dijo suavemente:

—Hika, cielo, prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto a papá, sí?

La pequeña la miró confundida, ladeando su cabeza:

—Pero tía Yuu-chan, hoy aprendí a dar una vuelta en los patines yo solita

—Lo sé —suspiró Yuuko—, pero papá no tiene que saberlo, así que debes prometerme que no le dirás nada.

Hika aún no estaba del todo convencida:

—Papi dice que mentir está mal...

Yuuko insistió:

—Solo piensa que es un secreto. Uno que solo nosotras cinco sabemos —y le guiñó un ojo.

Hika no entendía bien la razón por la que papá Yuuri no debía saber su mayor logro, pero accedió a guardar el secreto luego de que tía Yuuko le prometiera dulces y uno de sus famosos postres la próxima vez que la visitaran.

Para el final del día, sin embargo, Hika no solo aprendió a dar una vuelta por la pista sin ayuda, sino que también aprendió que aquellas cosas que no se dicen, no siempre son mentiras.

  
  


***

  
  


La pérdida de un ser querido nunca se hace más fácil con el tiempo, especialmente cuando ese ser en cuestión solía hacer parte de los mejores recuerdos que una vez se compartieron con otras personas cercanas que ahora tampoco están con nosotros.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas después de la muerte de Makkachin y Yuuri aún no superaba el hecho de que su querida mascota ya no estuviera con ellos para hacerles compañía y recordarles que aún había una parte de  _ alguien _ junto a ellos.

La peor parte era que Yuuri no tenía tiempo de lamentarse por su perro fallecido, teniendo una hija que cuidar y una vida que atender.

Hikari ahora tenía cinco años y había prácticamente arrastrado a su papá a la clase de ballet de hoy. Minako-senpai iba a enseñarles la última parte de su primer recital de ballet que presentarían ante toda la ciudad en eso de un mes, y la niña no podía estar más emocionada.

Yuuri estaba bastante orgulloso de los logros de su pequeña hija. La niña bailaba como si hubiese nacido en un escenario, con pies tan ligeros como los suyos y una habilidad innata para flotar al ritmo de la música, como si en realidad fuera ella quien la creara.

Cada vez que Yuuri veía bailar a su hija, todos sus miedos y tristezas desaparecían.

Bueno, casi todos.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad. Hika aprendía rápido y fue de las primeras en memorizar la rutina completa, ayudando después a Minako-senpai a enseñarla a las niñas restantes. Yuuri sonrió encantado sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su preciosa bailarina, y al mismo tiempo sintiendo una pequeña punzada de dolor al recordar a cierta persona ausente, que  _ definitivamente _ debería estar presente, contemplando a la que sin duda sería la próxima princesa del ballet; la  _ prima ballerina _ que dominaría escenarios alrededor del mundo.

Ah, no había duda de que Hikari Katsuki era verdaderamente talentosa.

Al finalizar la clase, Minako-senpai llamó a las niñas mientras sus padres aplaudían y las felicitaban por su gran trabajo, y luego de darles las recomendaciones para la próxima clase, se dirigió a los padres y anunció alegremente:

—Bien, la mayoría de estas pequeñas tienen mucho talento. Quizá si se aburren del ballet, el patinaje artístico siempre las estará esperando. Quién sabe cuál de estas pequeñas esté destinada a ser una pentacampeona del mundo...

Y le guiñó un ojo a Yuuri, quien palideció y enderezó la espalda, sintiendo un repentino frío recorriendo su espina dorsal y un ligero temblor en las manos. Devolviéndole la mirada a Minako, negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

Aún no era fácil. Nunca sería fácil.

Los demás padres presentes no parecieron darle mucha importancia al comentario. Algunos rieron por lo bajo; otros simplemente callaron y siguieron concentrados en sus pequeñas bailarinas, pero todos plenamente conscientes del anuncio que había hecho Yuuri ante la prensa internacional hacía dos años.

A Yuuri no le gustaba mucho haber tenido que hacer ese anuncio, pero sabía lo pesados que podían ponerse los medios ante la más mínima noticia, y debía proteger a Hikari de ellos. No podía arriesgarse a que su pequeña hija fuese atacada con preguntas sobre hechos que ni siquiera ella misma había presenciado.

Era doloroso ocultarlo, pero sería mucho peor saber que su hija sufriría innecesariamente solo por saberlo.

—¡Papi! —la dulce voz de Hika lo sacó de sus pensamientos al correr hacia él. Yuuri le sonrió— ¿Me viste? ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Minako-senpai sobre mí?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, cariño! —la tomó en brazos— ¡Eres la mejor bailarina del mundo! —y la bañó en un millón y medio de besos. Yuuri debía admitirlo: por más miserable que se sintiera sin el amor de su vida a su lado, aún tenía a su preciosa hija, que significaba el mundo para él.

—¡Sí! —exclamó la niña— Y Minako-senpai también dijo que podíamos cambiar al patinaje artístico si no queríamos seguir bailando. ¿Podemos, papi? ¿Podemos?

La sonrisa de Yuuri se desvaneció un poco y aquel sudor frío recorrió su espalda de nuevo. Siempre había temido que Hika le hiciera una pregunta como esa, y desde el año anterior había estado insistente con ello hasta el punto en el que Yuuri se estaba quedando sin excusas.

Forzando una sonrisa, pronunció con cierto tono decepcionado

—Oh, pero Hika-chan, ¿entonces ya estás aburrida del ballet? No me digas que quieres dejarlo justo después de descubrir tu talento...

—Mmm, no —la pequeña se llevó el dedo índice a los labios— pero quiero aprender a patinar en hielo. ¡Y ser pentacampeona del mundo!

En ocasiones Yuuri quería verla patinar también. De verdad quería. Pero el solo pensar en lo que había sucedido... No era posible; no iba a permitirse otro error como ese, especialmente si de su hija se trataba.

Hika se permitió soñar despierta por un momento, y antes de que Yuuri pudiera decir algo más, preguntó:

—Papi, ¿qué es “pentacampeona del mundo”?

Yuuri soltó una risita a medias y se levantó de su silla.

—Significa que ha ganado cinco veces seguidas —respondió con una sonrisa.

_ Justo como tu papá Viktor... _

Tomó la mochila de Hika junto con su chaqueta y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de salida. Una vez afuera, Yuuri se agachó al lado de su hija y la miró a los ojos.

—Qué tal si me prometes algo, Hika-chan —dijo con suavidad, abrochando la chaqueta de la niña— ¿Por qué no le dedicas este recital a Makkachin y bailas como nunca? Tal vez después podemos hablar sobre el patinaje...

El rostro de Hika se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa en forma de corazón y sus preciosos ojos celestes se llenaron de destellos que recordaban a las estrellas en una noche oscura.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Gracias, papi!! —y se lanzó a su brazos en el más fuerte de los abrazos.

Yuuri suspiró y sostuvo a su hija durante un momento, besando su cabeza. Luego se separaron y él forzó una sonrisa, incapaz de mostrar sus miedos en frente de ella.

Mientras recorrían el camino a casa, Yuuri comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que le había dicho a Hika y lo que significaría más tarde. Sabía que aquella promesa solo duraría por un mes y que luego tendría que buscar otra excusa para evadir lo que más temía, pero eso solo lo hacía mucho más insoportable.

Yuuri de verdad detestaba mentirle a su hija.

Durante el camino, Hika no dejó de canturrear y saltar al ritmo de la canción que había ensayado antes, girando de cuando en cuando para sonreírle alegremente a su papá. Yuuri forzaba una curva en sus labios cada vez que la niña lo miraba.

Una sonrisa falsa nunca se había sentido tan dolorosa.

  
  


***

  
  


Unos cuantos meses después del cumpleaños número siete de Hika, Yuuri se encontró en medio de la oscuridad de su sala viendo la transmisión en vivo de la final de patinaje artístico de los Olímpicos de Invierno de Milán y esperando el turno de Yuri, que había sorprendido a todos con una presentación sublime de  [ La Lista de Schindler ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ke0iusvydl8) como su programa largo en toda la temporada.

En ocasiones Yuuri deseaba no haber renunciado al hielo tan temprano, pero luego de aquel suceso, cada que se acercaba a una pista de patinaje sentía una oleada de ansiedad y temor que le hacían querer salir huyendo de allí.

Aún recordaba que, luego de su retiro forzado, Yuri, Minami e incluso otros jóvenes patinadores le habían pedido que los entrenara o que al menos coreografiara una de sus rutinas, pero él se negó rotundamente en todas las ocasiones. Se había jurado no pisar una pista de hielo de nuevo, y el solo pensar en regresar a una, aunque fuese para entrenar a alguien, le provocaba náuseas.

Desde la televisión se escuchó cuando el anunciador llamaba a Yuri para su presentación, y justo cuando el joven ruso comenzó a saludar al público desde la pantalla, Yuuri logró escuchar un suave suspiro proveniente de la parte trasera del sofá. Se volvió y vio a la pequeña Hikari allí, viendo sigilosamente la pantalla del televisor. Sonriendo, le extendió una mano para atraerla hacia él.

⎯Ven aquí, linda ⎯dijo con suavidad, y la niña tomó su mano⎯ Ya ha pasado tu hora de dormir, ¿no crees? ¿Quieres ver a tío Yurio hacer su presentación en lugar de eso?

La pequeña asintió con timidez y Yuuri le sonrió, dejando que ella se sentara a su lado en el sofá. A pesar de sus prohibiciones acerca del tema del patinaje, él al menos le permitía a su hija disfrutar del deporte que alguna vez había significado su vida entera, incluso aunque fuese bajo estricta supervisión.

No era de extrañar que Hikari se viera algo intimidada y atemorizada cada vez que era atrapada viendo presentaciones de patinaje artístico en todas sus modalidades, pero sabía que podía hacerlo si estaba en compañía de su papá, por lo que se relajó y se acurrucó a su lado, emocionada de poder ver la final juntos. Yuuri pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la cubrió con una manta, besando suavemente su cabeza mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho.

Terminó lo que quedaba de su té mientras contemplaba cómo Yuri rompía una vez más otro récord mundial y se hacía con la medalla de oro, escuchando los suaves suspiros de Hikari cada vez que el ruso aterrizaba un salto correctamente o ganaba una puntuación más alta con cada giro, dejando al resto de la competencia viendo el hielo en sus patines.

Hika se fue quedando dormida en su regazo, y en medio de la ceremonia de premiación, mientras Yurio se colgaba la medalla de oro y se posicionaba para oír el himno nacional ruso, la niña suspiró esperanzada, abrazando a su papá mientras murmuraba:

⎯Quiero estar ahí algún día… ⎯y con eso, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Yuuri la observó conteniendo un melancólico suspiro, el himno nacional ruso sonando en el fondo, y rogando a todos los cielos que aquella obsesión de Hikari fuese tan solo una fase.

Realmente esperaba que ella olvidase pronto el asunto del patinaje, porque detestaría ser quien destruyera los sueños de su hija en el futuro, rompiendo su propio corazón en el proceso.

**Author's Note:**

> Un capítulo un poco corto, pero los siguientes serán un poco más largos.
> 
> Puse el link del programa de Yulia en Sochi porque definitivamente puedo ver a Yuri patinando como ella en los Olímpicos, y también como excusa para ver el video de nuevo :P
> 
> Además, hice una extensa investigación acerca del Obon, evento en el que se desarrolla esta historia, e iré explicando algunas cosas que tal vez no queden muy claras (sobre todo por los POVs que estoy usando). Pueden preguntarme o corregirme lo que consideren necesario o poco correcto acerca del festival n.n
> 
> Gracias por leer y nos vemos el próximo capítulo!


End file.
